Matando La Soledad
by JessyCullen.HerMon
Summary: Bella tiene una vida perfecta,pero el destino decide cambiarle todo y a consecuencia de eso cambia drasticamente,al grado de tener que mudarse.Lo que nunca imagino fue que el Dr.de ojos verdes al que tanto ignora estuviera enamorado de ella ¿y ella de el?
1. Conociendo La Historia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer mi historia. De la cual queda prohibida su copia y/o publicación._

**Rating M (+18) **_Por lenguaje, Lemmons y temas fuertes._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1 – Conociendo la historia**_**.**

**Bella POV**

Nunca llegue a pensar que odiara tanto Forks, el lugar donde he vivido desde que tenia 13 años.

Antes de mudarme aquí con mi padre, vivía en Phoenix con mi madre. Renée era una excelente madre, divertida, alocada y alegre. Ella es pediatra y ha sabido sacarme adelante aun con su profesión. La amo, en verdad lo hacia y siempre lo haré.

Charlie había vuelto a casarse. Susan era una gran mujer, tiene dos hijos Leah y Seth. Con Seth logre llevarme de maravilla desde que me mude, Pero Leah… Leah es otra cosa. Al principio no lograba entender el por que de su comportamiento por mas que me lo explicaba…. hasta hace poco que me sucedió lo mismo que a ella.

Pero para poder llegar a contar esa parte, antes hay que saber la causa de tal sufrimiento y cambio en mi persona y en mi vida.

Ángela y Jacob desde que llegue me habían aceptado muy bien, y en poco tiempo logramos hacernos grandes amigos, si no es que los mejores.

Jacob y yo comenzamos a ser novios a los 15 años, cuando nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro era mas que una buena amistad. Aun no puedo creer que ya llevemos 2 años juntos, claro que no han sido fáciles, Jessica se ha encargado de hacerlos difíciles. Su obsesión por Jacob es mucha, y ha buscado mil y un formas de alejarlo de mí, sin lograr resultados algunos.

Ángela no era mi mejor amiga…. Si no mi hermana, éramos inseparables. No podía imaginar una mejor amistad que esta, ella me había visto llorar, reír. En mis mejores y peores momentos ha estado a mi lado, no la cambiaria por nada del mundo.

¿Era feliz? Si, claro que lo era. Pero la vida es tan traicionera, que en abrir y cerrar de ojos te cambia todo. Descubrir la verdad, sentir el engaño y perder lo que amaba, me convirtió en la persona que soy.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Haganme saber sus dudas y comentarios, con gusto les respondere todo.

XoXo JeSsY.


	2. Es Como Un Sueño Para Mi

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer mi historia. De la cual queda prohibida su copia y/o publicación._

**Rating M (+18) **_Por lenguaje, posibles Lemmons y temas fuertes._

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 – Es Como Un Sueño.**_

Como todas las mañanas llegue a la escuela con Seth y Leah. En el camino hacia el salón me encontré con Ángela, quien me sonrió alegremente.

- Hola guapa ¿y Jacob? –

Sonreí ante su saludo – Gracias por lo de guapa, por eso eres mi mejor amiga. Y de Jacob no se, no lo he visto – caminamos juntas.

- Aun después de ¿2 años? - Asentí – No logro creer que estén juntos. Dime la verdad ¿te casarías con el? – me pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Quien iba a pensar, que mi mejor amigo acabaría siendo mi novio. ¿Y como se te ocurre preguntarme eso? ¡Es mas que obvio que me casaría con el! ¡LO AMO!-

Soltó una risita – Es verdad eso de que el amor cambia a la gente – me abrazo – Mejor vamos a clases, que tanta miel me empalaga – ahora ambas reímos y abrazadas como estábamos caminamos hacia el salón.

El resto de las clases pasaron como si nada…. Sin nada importante. Lo único raro era que no había visto a Jake durante toda la mañana, y eso me había puesto a pensar mas de la cuenta.

Salí al estacionamiento en busca de mis hermanos y vi que ahí estaba el, tan guapo como siempre, recargado sobre su auto. En cuanto me vio una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, lo amaba de eso estoy segura.

Cuando al fin llegue a el, coloco sus brazos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el, para luego apoderarse de mis labios. Era genial sentirlo así y saber que es mío… mi novio… solo mío.

- Creo que faltare a clases mas seguido, si con eso logro que me recibas con esa clase de besos -

- ¿Dónde has estado? Te extrañe y además me preocupe por ti – le hice un puchero.

- Haciendo tu sorpresa amor – lo mire extrañada – si me lo permites, ahora mismo puedo llevarte para allá – me propuso con alegría.

- Si – conteste sin pensarlo y entre a su auto.

Durante el camino platicamos, cantamos las canciones que tocaban el la radio y tomaba de mi mano. Quede en shock cuando se detuvo a la vieja casa de charlie, donde vivió con mi madre los primeros años de su matrimonio.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunte extrañada.

- Entremos y veras – tomo de mi mano y caminamos hacia la casa.

Jacob abrió la puerta nunca creí lo que iba a pasar.

- Bella – voltee a mirarlo y el se agacho sobre su rodilla – Te quieres casar conmigo -¡ ¿Queeee? De seguro estoy soñando – te lo pido aquí por que esta será nuestra casa, donde dentro de un par de días nos mudaremos. Aquí viviremos nuestro gran amor ¿Qué dices Bella, aceptas o no? –

- Si… si me quiero casar contigo y vivir en esta casa junto a ti – se levanto y me abrazo. Sus labios buscaron los míos, este era un beso lleno de amor, pero también de pasión. Pasión que fue creciendo más y más en mi interior. Llevándonos hasta la habitación para consumar nuestra propuesta.

No era la primera vez que lo hacia con Jake, pero esta tubo un significado diferente. Ahora seriamos esposos, lo que mas quería en este momento, pasar con el lo que me reste de vida.

- No puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar Bella ¡Es increíble! – me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura sobre la cama.

- Lo se, nunca pensé en casarme a esta edad pero por ti vale la pena hacerlo – sonreí feliz y el beso mi cabeza.

- Bueno futura Sra. Black creo que acabamos de estrenar nuestro nuevo hogar ¿Qué te parece el que sea esta nuestra casa? –

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Esta casa fue mi primer hogar y ahora la compartiré contigo –

Este era el mejor día de mi vida. Me cansare con la persona que amo, con el amor de mi vida, quien le he entregado mi alma, mi pureza y todo lo que tengo.

Solo faltaba hacer una cosa… decirles a Charlie y a mi madre. Por Charlie se que no habrá problema, Jacob es el hijo de su mejor amigo, quien mejor para estar a mi lado que alguien que conoce desde siempre.

Pero con Renée será otra cosa. Para ella el matrimonio es la peor experiencia que pudo vivir, no quiero ni imaginarme la reacción que tendrá cuando se lo diga.

Al caer la noche Jake me llevo a casa, y mas tardamos en entrar que charlie se mostró ansioso.

- ¿Y bien? – en cuanto nos vio nos pregunto.

- Dijo que si – tomo mi mano izquierda para que viera el anillo.

- Estoy tan feliz de que se casen. Bella, te aseguro que no hay nadie mejor para ti que el – sonreí por el comentario de Charlie.

Esa noche fue perfecta. A mis sueños venían imágenes hermosas de lo que seria ese día.

Si no fuera por que Charlie toco mi puerta, para avisarme que se iba a trabajar, hubiese pensado que era aun de noche. Ya que el cielo estaba demasiado nublado y lloviendo fuertemente.

Tome mi movil y llame a la enana que tenia por mejor amiga. El teléfono sonó, sonó y sonó, hasta que por fin contestaron.

- Hola – su voz sonó pastosa.

- Con un demonio Angela, tardaste años en contestar ¿Qué tal si me estuviera muriendo? – dramáticamente le pregunte.

- Pero no es el caso ¿y ahora que? –

- Saca tu pequeño trasero de ahí y ven ahora mismo a mi casa – le exigí.

- Bella ¿eres idiota o que? No pienso salir con esta lluvia. Si al rato para iré –

- Ok. Entonces no te diré lo que sucedió el día de ayer con Jacob –

- No voy a caer en tus chantajes Isabella –

- Bueno como quieras, solo que dentro de poco tendrás que llamarme… Sra. Black – espere su reacción.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿A… caso… te… pidió matrimonio? – casi grito.

- Aja –

- ¿Pero sabes algo? Me acabas de decir, así que ya no hay prisa para saberlo. Ahí al rato llego – me colgó el teléfono. ¿Qué chingados? Maldita tramposa, me las pagara cuando venga.

Por más que quisiera darle vueltas al asunto de hablar con mi madre, tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano… así que mejor tarde.

Baje a desayunar como todos los días, a excepción que este tal vez no lo seria. En cuanto llegue al comedor todos me miraron.

- ¿Qué? – les pregunte mientras me sentaba.

- Cariño ya supe las nuevas buenas. No sabes el gusto que me da que hayas encontrado a tu príncipe azul ¿ya tienen una fecha para el gran día? - Susan parecía más emocionada que yo.

- Aun no tenemos una fecha, ni siquiera hablamos de eso. En cuanto sepa te lo haré saber Susan –

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan estupida, como para casarte. Y menos a los 17 años Isabella - Leah y sus comentarios como siempre.

- Pues ya ves que si, y soy aun mas estupida por escogerte como dama. Te veras hermosa con tu vestido – comencé a reírme.

- Estas pero bien idiota, antes que eso prefiero beber cloro o gasolina – me reí aun mas fuerte a causa de su respuesta.

- Y yo seré el padrino obvio ¿no? – Voltee para ver como Seth se dirigía a nosotras – Me alegro por ti hermanita – nos abrazamos.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre ideas para la boda y la despedida de soltera. La cual organizaría Leah, y conociéndola de seguro terminara borracha como diario, casi al punto de un coma etílico.

El timbre sonó, y pude adivinar que era Ángela, por que ya había dejado de llover hace un buen roto.

- Antes de que me digas tus tonterías o me reclames… Tenemos tantas cosas que planear para tu boda – su rostro me mostró esa sonrisa tan especial de ella.

- ¿Y ya le dijiste a Renée lo de la boda? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Acaso estas esperando hasta el día de la boda para decírselo? –

- No, es solo que me da miedo lo que diga – le confesé.

- Si no le dices será peor, se va a sentir excluida. Así que háblale ahorita, pase lo que pase o lo que te diga aquí estaré Bella –

Ángela tenía razón, si se lo ocultaba seria peor. Con el apoyo de mi mejor amiga, tome el teléfono y marque el número que mas miedo me daba en este momento.

Tras varios timbrados me contesto – Dra. Stewart -

- Hola mama – le hable con el miedo invadiéndome.

- Hola hija, debería de regañarte por no haberme llamado en un largo tiempo, pero la emoción de escucharte es mas grande – se escuchaba feliz su voz me lo decía.

Los nervios comenzaron a aparecer – Mama, ocupo hablar contigo de… algo… pe… pero si estas ocupada – Ángela me hacia señas con las manos para que continuara – puedo hablarte luego – y rogué que estuviera ocupada.

- Para ti siempre tengo tiempo cielo. Ahora dime de que es lo que quieres hablar – como siempre yo y mi mala suerte.

Si antes me sentía nerviosa, ahora estaba entrando en una crisis.

- ¿Recuerdas a Jacob mi novio? – Solo obtuve un "aja" por respuesta – pues ayer… por la noche – respire profundo antes de soltarlo – Me pidió que me casara con el… y yo dije que si – Ahora si venia lo bueno.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola niñas lindas!**_

_**Antes que nada, mil gracias por la buena respuesta que me dieron de este fic nuevo. Por sus alertas, favoritos y Review, me hicieron muy feliz.**_

_**Quiero aclarar algo esta historia tiene la misma idea que tenia para cuando las lagrimas cae por tu rostro, solo que cambiando algunas cosas, sin menos drama y todo pasa mas rápido en esta.**_

_**Mi MSN esta en mi perfil por si alguna chica desea agregarme solo pongan que son de fanfic por favor. **_

_**Ojala sigan leyendo y apoyando mi historia. Cualquier duda o comentario que tengan por favor háganmelo saber. **_

_**Cuídense**_

_**XoXo Jessy.**_


End file.
